Insignificant Details
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Misa only wanted to help relieve Light from the long day he had and even Kira has wants that needs to be attended to


This is just something I had floating around on my computer and decided to post it. Hope you enjoy.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I wish I owned Death Note. If I did, I would totally make L and Light mine ^_^ and would never have killed the two of them T.T

_-_I_-n-**s**-_i_-g-**n**-_i_-f-**i**-_c_-a-**n**-_t_-D-**e**-_t_-a-**i**-_l_-s-**I**-_n_-s-**i**-_g_-n-**i**-_f_-i-**c**-_a_-n-**t**-_D_-e-**t**-_a_-i-**l**-_s_-_

Light sighed as he stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway. Today was simply a long day and the fact that all he did today was basic detective work made things seem boring. Doing such basic and trivial things did nothing to quench his hunger for excitement. It did nothing to quell the desire to work on more pressing and exciting matters such as Kira's work.

Shaking his head to clear away such trivial thought, Light moved to walk towards his new apartment. He dreaded stepping foot into the place because he knew that he would be assaulted by Misa's affectionate hugs.

Why oh why did he ever ask her to move in with him?

Thinking back, he remembered something along the lines of telling her that he wanted to strengthen their relationship and that Kira would need someone to help him create a new world with. Inwardly he scoffed at her naivety. Surely she would be able to figure out that he had no urge to do such a thing other than to use her, her Death Note and of course those eyes of hers.

Unlocking the door, he was assaulted with the strong aroma of food. Realising for the first time that evening that he was hungry, Light moderately appreciated the fact that Misa was around and therefore it meant that he could come home and have a meal ready and waiting for him.

"I'm home," he called out as he loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes.

"Light!"

Misa squealed in delight at the sound of his voice and ran to greet him. Bounding down the passageway and flinging her arms around him, she sighed in content before squeezing him tightly.

"Welcome home. I hope you're hungry because Misa-Misa made dinner just for Light."

Light lifted a hand and patted the blonde's head before attempting to untangle himself from the confines of her limbs. Reluctantly, Misa let go of Light only to take his briefcase and bound down the hall to leave it in his study.

Light watched her bounce towards the study, short skirt climbing higher. He noticed that she had an apron on but it hardly covered much considering it was just slightly shorter than her mini skirt.

Snapping out from his slight daze, Light realised that he had been checking Misa out and mentally retched at the thought. He began to walk towards their bedroom, rolling his sleeves up as he walked. Passing by the kitchen, he was once again assaulted by the aroma of food and remembered his hunger.

"Light?" Misa asked, popping out from the study. "Are you going to take a shower before you eat?"

Light merely nodded before continuing towards the bedroom. Grabbing a change of clothes, Light headed into the bathroom and got ready for a hot shower.

Leaning his head against the shower tiles, he berated himself for ever suggesting living together with Misa. It was far too troublesome and he got annoyed rather quickly with her faffing. But, despite it all, deep down, he kinda liked the attention she gave him – not that he needed it.

Deeming that such insignificant thoughts made were weaknesses and that he – Kira – could not afford any weaknesses, he pushed it all to the back of his mind. All he needed to focus on was cleaning up the world, making it a better world to live in. He just needed to focus on performing the duties of Kira and then everything would fall into place.

Everything thereafter went by in a blur and soon, Light found himself settled at his study desk, Death Note open in front of him, watching the nightly news. For some reason, tonight, he had no extreme desire to write down any names or even watch for criminals but he knew that he couldn't disappoint his followers or himself for that matter so he passed judgement just like he always did.

He heard the door open and he knew that Misa wanted to know if she could be of any assistance to him in any way possible. Ignoring her presence in the room proved to be fruitless tonight. He found that it was hard to block out the scent of her perfume.

Swivelling around in his chair, Light turned to be greeted with the sight of Misa dressed in a ruby red and black lace corset and panties ensemble. He assumed it was a complimentary gift from the lingerie shoot she had done earlier this week.

"Can Misa-Misa do anything for you Light?"

He knew without glancing that her eyes shone with hope that he would need her, whether to help Kira or to help him, she would do it.

"No, I don't require your help tonight Misa."

The girl's face dropped and the light in them faded for a moment. With her head bowed, she asked, "Then maybe, if you'll allow it, Misa-Misa would like to sit and watch Light."

Feeling too tired to dismiss her and send her to bed, Light simply nodded. He watched the model instantly perk up and bounce off to sit on the poof that lay towards the back of the study. Light turned back to his task and continued to act as Kira.

Misa sat and watched in awe as Light worked. Oh how she wanted to give him everything of hers. She would do anything Light asked her to because she loved him with her entire being.

She noticed that today he was quieter than normal and he looked tired. She supposed that playing the part of detective and Kira would take its toll on him. After scarce a year of being Kira, it was rather taxing and now that L was gone, Light didn't have anyone to play with anymore.

Deciding that she wanted to help Light relax and relieve some of his stress, she thought carefully about how she was going to do things. After settling on a plan, Misa smiled to herself. Despite Light ignoring her advances and not wanting the affection she gave, he was a male and he did have needs and wants.

Unlacing her corset without making too much movement so as not to distract Light and then pulling down her thin panties, Misa began to tiptoe her way towards Light. She slowly and quietly got to her knees and began to crawl until she was right next to him.

Light, noticing movement next to him turned to reprimand Misa for distracting him when he noticed that she was on all fours, now in front of him and naked.

Misa noticed the slight pause when Light turned towards her and took the opportunity to move forward and kiss him. Making sure he wouldn't push her away, she straddled his lap and grabbed his hands in her own. She moved them so they were gripping her ass and moved quickly to unzip Light's pants while he was still in a slight daze.

The sound of his zipper being undone caused Light to break out of his daze and move his mouth away from Misa's. He was about to move to push the blonde away when he felt her tiny hand wrap around him through his boxers.

Light felt his eyes shut against his will as his head fell forward and his breath caught in his throat. His grip on Misa's bottom tightened as she squeezed his length.

Misa licked her lips in anticipation. She could hardly wait to finally do what she's been waiting for. Releasing Light's covered length; she pressed her now damp core against Light and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Misa…Misa stop," Light gasped out.

No matter how hard he was trying to regain control, his body just wouldn't let him. He could hardly believe just how good it felt to have Misa's weight pressed up against him in such a way.

Misa dismissed the order and lifted Light's head until she could lean down and press her lips against his again. She took hold of one of his hands and brought it up to her breast, letting out a moan at the sensation.

Finally getting a grip, Light removed his hands and managed to push Misa away from him, though she was still on his lap. He made a move to push her off completely when his eyes landed on her rose pink nipples, both standing and ready for attention.

Misa once again capitalised in Light's distraction and lifted herself off him only to pull down his pants and boxers. She squealed in delight when she saw his length. Licking her lips, she felt herself getting wet in anticipation. If he was that big when he was just barely aroused then be hell or high water she couldn't wait until he was hard.

Wrapping her hand around his length, Misa dropped to her knees and lowered her head.

Light bit back a groan when Misa licked the head before taking his cock into her mouth. His thoughts of stopping her were pushed to the back of his mind as he watched her suck him off.

Snapping the bands that held her hair up and fisting his hands in her now loose hair, Light felt himself get harder and harder by the second. This was something he hadn't felt in a long time, since high school in fact and he was enjoying every second.

Being Kira had pushed all thoughts that a normal teenage male would have out of his head and now he could hardly understand why it was that he had done such a thing in the first place.

Misa felt Light's grip on her hair tighten and knew that she was doing good. Taking things a step further, she took as much of him into her mouth as possible. That act was Light's undoing and he released his come into her mouth. Swallowing everything that he gave her, Misa sat back and licked the taste of Light from her lips.

Opening glazed over eyes, Light looked at the model in front of him. Deciding it was worth the distraction, Light turned the various electronic goods around him off before holding his hand out to Misa.

The pair stood and Light kicked off his pants and boxers before pulling Misa towards their bedroom. As soon as he entered the room, he slammed the door shut and pinned Misa against the door.

"That wasn't very nice Misa," Light spoke. His tone similar to the one he used to use when he was having fun outsmarting L. "Not only did you distract me from what I was doing; you also interrupted Kira's work."

The model dropped her head in shame. When he put it that way, it made her feel bad for distracting him. What he had been doing was more important. "Misa-Misa is sorry. Misa-Misa just wanted to help Light relax."

A smirk spread across Light's face at how easy it was to manipulate Misa. Raising a hand to her cheek, he lifted her head until she was looking him in the eye.

"Misa…" Light drew her name out and felt her shudder. He could practically smell her want it was so strong. "The only way to make it up is to be punished."

"Misa-Misa will do anything to make Light happy."

Light once again smirked at her response and dropped his hand from her face. Cupping her, Light leaned forward until his lips brushed against her ear.

"You're dripping Misa. Should I be nice to you and relieve you?"

Misa's eyes widened and her breath hitched. The thought sent a jolt of pleasure through her and she knew that she was dripping even more against Light's hand. She bit her lip and nodded profusely, wanting nothing more than for Light to take her.

"That's too bad," Light spoke, licking her ear. "I would, had you not distracted me but now I have to punish you."

Light pulled back from her and gripped her wrist. He pulled her away from the door and pushed her towards the bed.

Maybe just maybe he could stand to keep Misa around a little longer.

_-_I_-n-**s**-_i_-g-**n**-_i_-f-**i**-_c_-a-**n**-_t_-D-**e**-_t_-a-**i**-_l_-s-**I**-_n_-s-**i**-_g_-n-**i**-_f_-i-**c**-_a_-n-**t**-_D_-e-**t**-_a_-i-**l**-_s_-_

_**An: **Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to R & R and tell me what you thought_

_~Simone ^_^_


End file.
